justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy in Love
"Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z ''(covered by Studio Musicians in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits and'' Just Dance Wii. Dancer The dancer is a woman with brown curly hair, a purple and black dress with a gold belt, purple strappy heels and sunglasses. Background It resembles a catwalk that a model would walk down. In the beginning of the song she struts her stuff down the catwalk before starting her dance, making it apparent that she is supposed to be a model. The background consists of flashing lights. There are packs of small circular lights on the wall and stage lights on the floor. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Make a big circle with your right arm. Crazy In Love GM1.PNG|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Crazy In Love ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Just Dance * Miss Understood * Oops!...I Did It Again * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Captions Crazy In Love ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Just Say NO! * Pause Repeate * Precious * Raise The Roof Trivia *The dancer appears in the background of [[D.A.N.C.E.|''D.A.N.C.E.]] with blue skin and without clothes' color. * The song had a different color scheme and longer hair before; you can find more information here. *This is the first song to feature Jay-Z; it is followed by ''Umbrella''. * The dancer seems to be modelling on the catwalk. * The catwalk appeared in the actual music video for the song. * This is the first song by Beyoncé in the series; however this is unofficial because the song is covered. It is followed by ''Beautiful Liar'', a song which was also covered. * The green lines representing hand movements in the final version of the dance may have come from the beta dancer, which had a green glove. This (the lines) was not changed despite the fact that the final dancer's glove was changed to orange. It has been fixed in the Wii version of Greatest Hits. * The caption "Just Say NO!" has the same name as a Barbra Streisand caption. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress inspired from this song for the videogame ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''called Crazy Dress. *If you watch the preview gameplay on YouTube, you can notice that there is one incorrect pictogram, the Gold Move pictogram. The strangest fact is that it's not golden, so maybe the routine had different Gold Moves before. Gallery BETA_1.png|Different hair style and color scheme (beta) 640px-Beta 5.jpg|Different color scheme CrazyinloveJD2menu.png|Crazy in Love in Just Dance 2 crazyinlovegreatesthitsmenububble.png|Greatest Hits Menu Bubble Crazyinlove.jpg|Crazy In Love Crazy In Love.png Crazy In Love dancer.png crazy in love preview picto error.png|Pictogram Error in Preview Gameplay Crazyinlovesqa.png beyonceforfakesiesmenu.png Videos File:Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. JAY Z File:Just Dance 2 "Crazy In Love" 5 Stars File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Crazy In Love - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Wii "Crazy In Love" 5 Stars File:Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Crazy in Love | Beta/Pictogram Error Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Covered Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Rap Elements Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Pictograms error